Possessed
by winchesterxgirl
Summary: What happens when Dean and Riely get into a fight she knows nothing about? Co-Written by the lovely SciFiRN. Complete and utter smut.


First...i want thank SciFiRN this. I gave her the plot and she gave the smut. I couldn't think of a better arrangement.

This is MY Riely from 'The Hunter and the Witch' and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i had fun helping to make it.

Dean leaned against the hood of his car, sunglasses on as he stared out into the distance. There really wasn't much to see at the 'Scenic Overlook Rest Stop' as the sign proclaimed it to be, but the weather was nice for a change and he was enjoying the warm sun. His sleeves were shoved just past his elbows and he smiled.

He'd missed her, god how he'd missed her. Sure, he'd missed her in bed, but he missed her company, her sense of humor, the way she laughed, her nagging and playful arguing. She drove him crazy and screwed with his emotions. She'd managed to get under his skin, she'd dug in, became part of him and now he ached from it whenever she wasn't around. He loved her.

He smiled, shit he was such a girl. Maybe Sam was rubbing off on him?

He glanced back at Sam; he was still fiddling with his computer, looking up something, searching for this or that. His smile widened, Sam had missed her too. They'd both gotten used to having her around and though it sounded strange, they were both sort of lonely when she wasn't there.

He looked down toward the opposite end of the rest stop parking lot and his breath caught. She was standing there with the three men. He started in her direction, and then stopped himself, the voice in his head chiding.

No, let her have her space. It's what you'd want from her. Let her say goodbye privately. You trust her.

He watched them. He couldn't hear their words, but the laughter travelled toward him and he smiled. They were friends. They were close. He nodded. It was good; they were like family. Like Bobby and Ellen to him and Sammy. He watched Riely reach up and hug Johnny before pulling back and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Then she moved to Stanton, he pulled her into a big bear hug that brought her feet from the ground while she laughed. When he put her feet back on the ground, she kissed his cheek too.

Adam stood a bit separated from the other two men, arms crossed over his chest and Dean would have sworn he was staring right at the Impala. Dean watched the other two men wander off toward the tree line while Riely took the few steps to reach Adam. There were a few words. Dean watched Riely's hand press to Adam's chest and his breath caught.

It was something way more familiar that anything she'd done with the other two and he straightened, turning his body to face their direction. Adam's head rose from looking at Riely and then he pulled her to his chest and lowered his head to hers. He kissed her and then bent her over his arm.

Dean's hands fisted at his side and something in his chest tightened. A small sound came from the back of his throat and he felt as if someone had just kicked him in the gut.

Sam heard the noise Dean made and looked up, followed his gaze and then shut his computer. Riely was bent over and obviously being kissed by that big guy, Adam. It pissed him off, and the hurt look on Dean's face made him want to hurt something.

They both watched as Adam released her. She laughed, and cupped his cheek for a few seconds before dropping her hands to her sides.

Dean spun and yanked his door open, his eyes still on the couple at the other end of the parking lot never realizing that Sam had also seen. He couldn't breathe; just kept replaying their kiss over and over.

Riely threw her bag over her shoulder and turned toward the Impala, Dean watched as Adam landed a swat to her ass. His hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white, hands almost numb.

Sam's voice startled him, so lost in his own thoughts. "Shit Dean, I'm sorry."

He spun to face his brother. "You saw?"

He nodded, his face a mess of compassion and anger for his older brother. He cleared his throat. "Maybe it wasn't how it looked?"

Dean glanced to Riely's quickly approaching form, caught the smile and blush on her face and his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head and looked back to Sam. "How can you say that if you saw?" He took a deep breath. "Damn it. If you think it looked that way and you're not the one fucking her…In lov…" He shrugged, his eyes meeting Sam's and then falling away. "You and I both know…" he didn't finish his thought because the back door swung open.

Riely tossed her bag into the back seat and climbed in after it.

Dean smelled her perfume, her shampoo and the scent that was purely Riely. For a split second, he thought about pretending he hadn't seen anything. Then she laughed and leaned over the seat, her lips soft against his ear and he smelled Adam's cologne. Anger and hurt swirled in his gut. He leaned up, started the car and put it into gear.

"Hey, what? No welcome home kiss?" She chuckled and leaned into his neck. "What's the big hurry?"

She glanced from Dean to Sam when Dean didn't answer. "You two having marital problems? Empty nest syndrome while the kids were away?" She nudged Sam's shoulder. All she got in response was a cold smile. "Well then." She sighed. "I'm fine, trip was good. Got shit done, glad to be home. Thanks for asking."

Dean glanced over his shoulder as he backed up, completely avoiding her face as he did so.

She frowned, a little hurt when Dean turned back and straightened out the car without even a smile or a wink.

She sighed. "Damn boys, whatever the hell you two are pissed about must be serious." She fell into the backseat. "I'm taking a nap. Let me know when you two are done brooding."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The car jerked to a stop, he threw it into park, and his feet were on the blacktop even before the Impala finished rocking. He slammed the door leaving a stunned and shocked Sam and Riely in the car.

"Damn he's pissed."

Sam shot her a crazy look, "Well, yeah."

She snorted. "Be nice if you two let me in on why."

Sam shook his head, grabbed Riely's bag and then followed Dean into the motel room. He left the door open behind him.

Riely took the time to make sure the doors were locked and then sulked into the room. She was hurt, confused as hell and was none to happy about being treated like she'd just shot their dog.

Dean was nowhere in sight, but the bathroom door was shut and she could hear the shower running. Sam was leaning against the small counter in the kitchenette, he had a bottle of beer in his hand, already half-gone and his hand was peeling at the label viciously.

Riely's eyebrow shot up. Sam drinking alone wasn't good. She motioned to him. "What did that poor bottle do to you?"

He glanced at her and shook his head in disbelief. "It's better than the alternative."

She pressed her hands to her hips. "And what is the alternative?"

"Hurting someone." He gave her a hard stare.

She sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere. She saw the keys lying on the table and grabbed them. She tossed them at Sam.

He caught them easily.

"Take a ride Sam, stay gone for a couple hours. I don't care, get drunk, get laid…just stay gone." She motioned to the bathroom. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but let me see if I can…" She winked, "thaw him out."

Sam shook his head and put the bottle back down on the counter. He moved toward her, bent over and looked her in the eye. "It's going to take more than a quick fuck to, 'thaw him out'." He said bitterly and shook his head. "Shit Riely, you've got some nerve." He turned, grabbed his jacket and was out the door before she could even reply.

The door slammed and she stood in the middle of the room, staring at it in total confusion.

She shook her head, pinched her arm and turned to the bathroom. "Like the freaking Twilight Zone around here…damn." She turned the knob, it was locked and she smiled. Her hand hovered over the knob, she whispered quietly; a second later, the lock clicked.

She pushed the door open quietly. The steam had built up and she smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her bra followed. She leaned against the sink and smiled when she heard Dean humming what she thought was Triumph. She nodded when he sang a few bars of Ordinary Man. She pulled her shoes and socks off and then skimmed her jeans and panties down her hips.

She pulled back the curtain. Her breath caught at the sight of him. His muscular back was toward her, his face was raised to the spray. He had his hands outstretched in front of him as he leaned against the wall. She stepped in behind him, watched as the water sluiced down his shoulders and back. She swallowed and watched the water run into the dip at the base of his spine.

His head fell forward and he exhaled, then he reached blindly to his right for the soap. He found it and lathered it between his hands before turning his back to the water. He kept his eyes closed and soaped his chest and neck, then ran his hands up over his arms.

Riely felt heat collect low in her gut. Her pulse picked up and her breathing hitched. She pushed the damp hair from her face and bit her lip as she watched his soapy hands move over his chest and down lower.

He lathered the soap again and moved his hands lower, he stroked over his cock, and under his balls, enjoying the heavy weight of himself in his hand. He swelled slightly and lifted a leg to work down his thigh, then to his calf. His eyes opened when he got to his feet and he caught sight of ten pink toes. His foot dropped and his head came up.

He spun around, "What the hell Riely." He rinsed his chest, slicked his hair back in the spray and then turned. "Fuck, a locked door usually means a person wants some privacy." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

She smiled and shook her head as she stepped forward, looking up at him. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned close.

He flinched back, grabbed her hand and dropped it.

She looked up at him, hurt and anger shining in her eyes. Her hands went to her hips. "Okay, I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on. Obviously, you're both angry with me, but I have no clue why. I mean, really, I haven't been here for a week." She refused to cry. "What I do, forget your birthday? You two find out I like boy on boy porn?" She raised an eyebrow adding bitterly. "Finally get around to reading my blog, and found out I have a Sam and Dean sandwich fantasy… What?"

Dean laughed acidly and shook his head, "I saw you."

"Shit, you saw me what?" Her face confused.

"I watched from the car. I saw Adam kiss you, saw the way you touched him." His hands fell to his side in fists.

She smiled and shook her head. "It was all innocent. I mean it's Adam."

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I'm talking about." He stepped toward her, backing her against the rear wall of the shower. His hands came up on either side of her head, boxing her in. His voice was low and threatening. "You two have history, some sort of weird connection and you've been away with him for a week. What am I supposed to think when he kisses you that way? When he slaps your ass and you smile all pretty back at him the way you would if it had been me?"

She brought her hands up, gripped his forearms and pushed them away as he pushed further into her space; taking, owning, and exerting his dominance. She felt smothered. "He's like Sam to me, Dean. There's an attraction, but that's it."

He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. His mouth hovered by her ear, and his knee pressed closer. He smiled wickedly when she tried to pull her hands from his grip and whimpered. He tightened his hold and inhaled deep, smelled the scent of Adam still clinging to her neck. His voice sounded heavy and thick. "Attraction? On which side?"

Riely squirmed and shivered when the cold fiberglass of the shower surround found her warmed skin. Dean's breath in her ear, his anger, his nearness and even his words had the heat stirring back to life in her belly. She felt it spiral outward and her nipples hardened. She flushed with embarrassment, she shouldn't be turned on right now. Pissed, hurt, angry? Yeah, anything but this desperate longing that swept over her.

She looked up into Dean's eyes and let herself lean forward. "His…a little bit on mine, but it doesn't mean I'd act on it. Ever."

She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his chin. "I'm yours, completely, I'll always be yours and that's never going to change." She leaned forward, still pinned to the wall by her hands over her head. Dean dipped his head and she ran her tongue over the fullness of his bottom lip. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she stared his lips. "It was you, always you….every night…" Her hands were suddenly free and she fell against the hardness of his chest.

He brought his hands up, boxing her in again, pressing her back into the wall, the entire length of him against her.

She took a shuddering breath, her hand rested on his jaw. Her thumb brushed against his lip. "Dean I swear, it was you I thought about when I touched myself…when I made myself come, biting my lip to keep from calling your name." She moaned and rocked her lower body into his thigh. "It was your mouth I wanted to taste. Your hands I wanted pulling my hair, making my back arch while you took me from behind, hard and fast."

His cock hardened at her words and his hands fell to her shoulders. "Is that what you want?" His voice was dangerous.

She shuddered as his words sent a bolt of pure lust between her legs. She pulled in a shaky breath and nodded, not sure, if she could form words.

He pulled her away from the wall and spun her into the spray, his body pressed close behind her as he reached for her shampoo. "You still smell like him." He grunted into her hair as he poured the scented shampoo into his hand. He worked the gel into her hair, lathering it up and then spreading it down her neck, massaging it in with his fingers and then scrubbing lightly with his nails.

She sighed and moaned, his fingers both arousing and relaxing her.

He stopped, pushed her under the water and let the lather rinse away. Then he picked up his soap, the dark cream colored bar she'd bought for him. He lathered it between his hands and the heavy scent of sage and cedar filled the shower. He ran the bar down her arms. His hands then moving to her belly, soapy hands sliding easy over wet skin to cup her breasts. His mouth by her ear. "I want you to smell like me."

He teased her nipples with his thumb and forefinger, rolled them and pulled them. He smiled when she moaned and leaned more heavily into him. His left hand cupped her right breast and his right hand spread soapy lather up her chest to her neck. His big hand spanned her throat, wrapped around it and applied gently pressure as he turned her head sharply to the left.

She whimpered. His dominance making her uncertain, she'd never seen him this way. There was a thread of fear running alongside the lust. It made everything sharper, more intense. Her breath came in gasps and the heaviness between her legs made her press her thighs together.

His thumb ran over the hollow of her throat. He growled low in his throat. "You like that? Me taking what I want?" He tightened his grip at her throat by a miniscule amount and then released it, his thumb running along the bottom angle of her jaw. "Am I forcing you to feel something you don't want to? Making you want me, even though you're afraid of what's coming next?"

She nodded, her legs feeling weak.

Dean traced the curve of her ear with his nose and inhaled. "Mm, that's better." The hand at her breast drifted lower, sliding down her belly to the thin strip of hair between her legs. He smiled against her cheek. "You shaved for me?"

She blushed, felt the heat of it rise up her chest and flame across her face. Her voice came out in a whisper as she nodded. "Waxed..."

His index finger teased the thin strip of hair. Just a thin, well groom strip on either side of her slit. Baby smooth everywhere else. He groaned and pressed his erection against her ass. "It's naughty baby. Did you think about me when you had it done?"

She sobbed. Her need intense. Wanting him to touch her, his finger so close. "Yes…gods yes…"

"Did it make you wet?"

She moaned when his finger grazed her clit. "Had to…" She panted when he teased over her again. "…mmm, had to get off in the bathroom…sob…before I got back."

He chuckled in her ear and pressed against her. "Feel how fucking hard that made me…shit, you're so damn sexy." He grabbed the soap and rolled it between his hand and her belly, lathering up again. Then he slid the soap back into his holder. His hand smoothed between her legs, flat between her thighs. He felt every muscle quiver as he soaped down as far as he could reach on either leg and then his hand drifted back up. He slid it slowly, inching closer and when her legs fell open, he cupped her.

Her hands gripped his forearms, every muscle tense. "Please…Dean…" She gasped out. Tears of need pressing against her closed eyelids. She pressed into his palm, rocking against the soapy slickness. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she keened low and deep. It rose from her soul. Then his voice was in her ear again and she trembled against him.

"You're close…I can feel it. Gonna come against my hand, while I'm barely touching you? Aren't you?" He bit her ear.

She gasped and nodded, fucking herself against his palm, moving so her clit slid against the silver ring on his finger. She sobbed, moved again, pressing down and sliding to the side, increasing the friction against the ring. Twice more forward and then every muscle tensed, her fingernails dug into his forearm and his name fell from her lips. She crumbled against him, her legs no longer able to support her.

Dean's breath caught, she had him so hard, so hot and ready for her. He let her lean on him, holding her up. He bit sharp on her ear and then soothed it by pulling it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. He felt her juices running down his fingers. She was so wet, so ready for him, but he wasn't done.

"Good girl." He slid his hand from between her legs, purposely dragging his ring over her sensitive flesh. He pulled his hand up, smearing her essence over her belly. He stepped forward and moved her into the water again, rinsing the soap from her chest and legs. Then he turned around. "Need to wash your back and that sexy ass, baby." He pushed her toward the back wall of the shower. "Put your hands out, brace them on the wall."

Riely looked over her shoulder. The raw hunger she saw in his eyes made her clench again, her orgasm still pulsing slow and deep. She gasped and nodded as she put her hands on the wall. She turned and pressed her forehead there too, needing it to steady herself, her muscles shaky and limp.

Dean's foot nudged against her ankle, separating Riely's legs until they touched the sidewalls of the shower. He surveyed the display he'd created. Her hands spread on the wall, her legs spread on the floor and his cock tightened and bobbed. He gripped himself and stroked slow and steady as he watched her inhale deep, uneven breaths. His finger teased over his tip, and he dragged the drop of precum down and under, along the thick vein. He moaned.

"Look, Riely." His voice was thick in his throat. He waited until she lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. "You're making me touch myself."

Her eyes were heavy, pupils blown and she moaned.

He stroked himself, his eyes on hers as she watched his hand move slowly over his thick, heavy cock. He sighed and released himself before he reached for the soap again. Her eyes stayed on him. "Turn back around baby, let me get you clean. Make sure I can't smell him on you anymore."

She gasped, and pressed her head back to the wall.

Dean reached for her shoulders. The bar of soap under his hand as he drew it over her skin. He felt the tenseness of her muscles and the way they fluttered under the pressure of his hand. He lathered his hands and set the soap back down. Then his hands worked into the muscles of her shoulders, thumbs working them into relaxation. Down her upper arms and the muscles of her upper back. The soap made her skin slick.

He pressed his thumbs into the dimples just above her ass and pressed forward. Her breasts flattening against the shower wall. His thumbs moving up, working the muscles on either side of her spine, all the way up to her neck then back down. His thumbs drifting lower into the muscles of her ass. He palmed them.

One globe in each hand, he squeezed and rubbed the large muscles. His thumbs met at the top of her ass and then he ran his hands down, thumbs between the cleft of her ass, pulling the cheeks apart. His fingers drift low, between each cheek to brush against the sensitive flesh of her labia, then back up again, one thumb brushing against her asshole.

She tensed, uncertain. Then his hands soothed again, cupping the bottom of her ass, thumbs making circles on the inside of her thighs and she relaxed into his touch.

Dean smiled knowingly; he moved his hands back up to the top of her ass and then pressed himself against her back. His mouth bent to her ear. He nosed the tender curve of it and exhaled, savoring the shiver than ran the length of her body. "You're mine?" His voice was smooth and heavy like well-worn, but well kept leather.

Riely turned her head toward him. "Yes." She pressed her cheek to his, savoring the feel of his stubble against her cheek.

He nodded, scraping his beard against her face. "That's right." He pressed forward. "Mine. Always." His left hand moved up and around her hip, then down to tease between her legs. He groaned when he slid a finger inside. Groaned at the tightness, groaned at how wet she was and he ground himself against her butt. "Fuck. You're so damn wet." He curled his finger inside her.

Her legs shook and she moaned throatily. "For you, only for you."

He teased her with his left hand, slow and steady in and out. "You trust me." It was mostly a statement, but the question of it hung heavy.

She nodded, thrusting into his hand, clenching herself around his finger. "Yes…" she answered in a soft breath. "With my…everything…"

His right hand still sat above her ass. He reached for the soap dish and lathered his hand. Then it grazed over her hip. His index finger slipped between her beautiful cheeks and moved lower, pressing inward. He brushed it lightly against the furled muscle.

Riely stopped moving. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear the roaring of it in her ears. "Wha…"

Dean's mouth was at her ear again. "Shh, baby…what did you tell me?" He slid a second finger into her tight wet heat, but didn't move them. "Hmm?"

She didn't answer, couldn't answer…the fear peaked. She didn't know how to answer. Her body shook. Nerves on edge, she panted. She needed him desperately. Wanted him more than she ever had and it was as if a spell had been cast over her, but she knew he was only taking what she willingly gave. The fear was still there, heavy over her. The unknown. She whimpered and shook her head.

He bit down roughly on her shoulder and he felt it jolt her to her core. He chuckled when she rocked forward pinioned on his fingers. He smiled with appreciation when he realized she never once moved her feet or her hands. He had her bound with only his words, his will and her submission. He throbbed hard against her hip.

"Answer me, Riely. What did you tell me?" That single finger brushed against her again, barely there a mere trace of a touch.

"Please…" Her voice sounded so young.

"Whose?"

Her face was turned to the side and a single tear fell down her cheek. She forced a single word out, barely a whisper, "Yours."

He nodded, "Completely? Didn't you tell me that? Mine, completely…always mine?"

She nodded and sobbed. "Yes. Yes."

He felt her quiver around his fingers, more of her wetness dripping into his hand and he leaned in to kiss her shoulder. He suckled softly at the side of her neck. "It's getting you so hot, isn't it?" He thrust his fingers in slow and deep, curling them to find her sweet spot. "You like giving up control, letting me have you the way I want you?"

She nodded. "Please, Dean…I'm scared."

He swallowed. He knew how hard that was for her to admit. The Riely he loved didn't do fear. Shit, what did she have to be afraid of? She was willingly giving that to him, her fear. With it came her body, her control, her passion, her love and like she said, her everything. He wanted to claim her. He needed to claim her. He needed to know that he was the first, and only in every way possible.

"Shh, baby. I have you." He continued to move his fingers in and out, slow and steady, making sure to brush his thumb over her clit. "This feel good?"

She nodded and moaned. "Gods, yes…"

He increased his pace and the pressure from his thumb. "And you trust me?"

"Yes…my…shit…yes…but…"

He laughed softly in her ear even as he shifted his hips to drag himself against the softness of her ass. "No, baby you do or you don't…I promise you won't hate it."

She inhaled with a sob and fucked into his hand; her hands curling into fists, but her arms stayed spread and pressed against the wall. She was close to coming again. She searched her thoughts and her feelings. The act of sex was sacred to her. The giving up of ones body for another's pleasure was akin to worship. She knew that. She understood the need for the submission.

She'd had great sex with Dean, wonderful, rafter swinging sex and she was pretty sure they'd even found a spiritual connection before. Right now, though…the way she felt, her body humming in ways she didn't think was possible, he blood boiling in her veins, her thoughts only on the man and the act and connecting; she was pretty sure that they'd never had the ultimate, spiritual connection she heard other's talk about.

His voice flowed over her again, thick and sweet. Like honey warmed in the sun. It poured into her, flowed through her and she vibrated from it. "You can't tell me no. You belong to me. Completely."

She nodded and thrust into his hand as she came again. "Yes…yess." She didn't move her hands, they spasmed against the wall, opening and closing as her thighs shook, barely able to hold her up.

Dean let her come down, his fingers never stopping completely. He simply moved slower, deeper and made sure to memorize the feel of her clenching around him, drawing his fingers deeper, pulling them in. He smiled and kissed her roughly, his tongue moving into her mouth the way his fingers thrust into her. "That was fucking beautiful…you're so damn incredible when you come for me."

There were tears on her face, running from her eyes and she smiled and nodded at him.

He licked the tears from her cheek and let his index finger drift back over her tightly curled hole. He brushed against her and he heard her breath hitch. "Shh, baby…relax, just let it in. Don't fight…" He pushed just the tip of his slick finger in and paused. He let her get used to it and then pressed in a little more until he felt it slip past the tight band of muscle.

She moaned at the pressure. There wasn't pain and Dean's fingers still slid in and out of her pussy, teasing and coaxing her. His other hand, that single finger, made her feel fuller in a good way. She relaxed and let the sensation wash over her.

"Pain?"

Riely's, "Nooo" was a long drawn out moan.

Dean shifted behind her and pushed in deeper. The feel of her tight on his finger was pushing at his control. He stopped at his second knuckle and withdrew. He couldn't help but laugh when she followed the finger. "Naughty, girl you like it?"

"Feels different…strange…in a good way. Intense." She took the opportunity to thrust into his hand and sighed when pleasure spike through her womb.

The finger was back, pushing in a little quicker this time and all the way to the second knuckle. He twisted it and felt her pulse around it. "That's so hot, baby…makes me want to come so fucking bad."

She pushed against the finger. Realizing she needed the experience. She already felt freer, more secure in her ability to please.

Dean pushed against her, letting the finger go its entire length then he pulled it out and immediately pushed it back in, fucking her ass with his index finger. He watched, his mouth watering. His balls ached; he was so close to exploding. He panted against the back of her head and thrust against her again and again.

She moved against him and with him, thrusting onto the two fingers inside her pussy and then back onto the finger in her ass. The orgasm built quickly, so quickly it surprised her and she came with a loud shout. Her hands slid four or five inches down the wall and then she remembered and moved them back. The tremors between her legs seemed to last longer and felt so much stronger. She hummed in pleasure, a deep purr in the back of her throat.

He took advantage of her orgasm, withdrew his finger and replaced it slowly with two. He bit his tongue at the tightness of her and stroked slow and deep, letting her get used to it. Dean pressed the length of his body against her back, still moving his fingers in and out. He withdrew from her pussy and brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked the taste of her from his finger as she watched.

Her mouth went dry when he licked his fingers. His eyes, heavy and the green so dark they looked almost black and his pupils blew wide as he watched her. She leaned into him, into the hand by her face and tasted. Her tongue slid up the side of his palm and she gasped at the musky, earthy taste of herself. She inhaled it and it sent spirals of heat into her belly.

Dean smiled against his hand and then turned his palm to her face, letting her taste herself more fully. "Sweeter than honey, more intoxicating than wine." He whispered gruffly. He thrust into her ass with a more force and smiled when she gasped and her hands 'gripped' the wall. "You like that?"

She answered with a moan and a thrust toward his hand.

"God I need you baby…so bad." He increased the pace of his fingers and then pulled them out.

She whined and panted, as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Please, Dean…please…"

He nodded. "Real soon, god, Riely…" He slid his hand down her ass and slid the two fingers back inside, meeting almost no resistance. "Tell me what you want, baby…" Slowly he added the third finger. He paused when she arched away from him. "No you don't…" His other hand fell to her hip. "Don't run away, don't fight it…relax, push down a little." He waited until she did and then he pushed in, letting the third finger slide past the tight inner band of muscle. He didn't thrust right away, just sat still and held her in check with the hand on her hip.

He twirled the fingers, letting her stretch. Then he pushed in. Slid in as far as the fingers could go and pulled them almost completely out. Slow, three more times and then he felt her move, thrusting and bucking with him.

Riely threw her head back onto his shoulder. "My gods…I don't …need…fuck, Dean…please…yess, please…" She panted and sobbed. Then his fingers were gone. She stared over her shoulder. "Don't stop…please, baby I need you."

The most sinfully wicked smile she'd ever seen spread over his face. He nodded, stroking his cock with his right hand. "What do you need baby?" He leaned forward, kissed her violently. He forced every sliver of need into his mouth. Teeth biting and pulling, mouth sucking and his tongue touching and caressing. He pulled back abruptly. "Tell me Riely…"

She whimpered and backed toward him. Her eyes locked on his. This was the last thing he was asking for. She knew he wanted to hear the words and she was willing. She knew she wanted this. Wanted to share this last little piece of herself with him. She cleared her throat. "I need…" Her voice was strained, heavy, her mouth and lips used, bruised. She swallowed thickly. "I want…"

He moaned as he watched her struggle. He gripped her hips, pulling them away from the wall, angling her body so that she was bent, her hands still braced on the fiberglass, but now lower. He pressed kisses along her spine and his cock sat heavy on the top curve of her ass. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips. "Say it baby…tell me the dirty thing you want…"

She moaned again, long and low. "I want you to fuck my ass."

Dean wet his hand in the cooling spray of the shower and slicked the palm of the soap then he stroked himself. Again, his hand touched the soap and then two fingers slid deep inside her ass, twirling. He heard her hiss of surprise and pain. "Sorry baby…remember, relax, slow breaths, push down."

She nodded. "Please, Dean….please." She sobbed out her need into the universe.

Unable to wait any longer he held himself and pressed the thick tip of his cock to the tight muscle, one hand still on her hip. "Breathe, relax…" he shifted forward and paused, just the head of him pushing against, still not breaching her. "Push down now." He waited until he felt her do it and then he moved forward again. His eyes drifted shut and he felt himself swell as his balls drew up. Shit, he breathed, sitting still, struggling for control. Several long seconds later he pushed in a little further, felt the head slip past the muscles

The determined sound that fell from her throat startled her. The pressure was intense and there was burning, but it wasn't entirely painful. Dean was moving slow and she was thankful. The pleasure wasn't there yet, but she remembered their first time. There had been pleasure…then pain and then even more pleasure. She breathed out and relaxed around the intrusion.

His hand drifted over her lower back and the top of her ass. He watched as her body swallowed him, watched as he stretched her wide and he groaned, thrusting a bit harsh, sinking halfway inside. She didn't cry out and he pushed again, sinking in, almost completely. Dean drew back his hips and slid most of the way out then back in.

The stroke in stung and burned, but holy everything…when he pulled out it felt like heaven. She grunted when he slid in for the third time and then moaned deep in the back of her throat as he drew himself slowly out. "Fuck…feels… amazing…"

He grinned and leaned over her, kissing her neck, his hands cupping her breasts. He teased her nipples, rolling them and pulling them. He felt her tighten around his cock when he tugged. He bit at her ear. "We're just getting started…God Riely, how'd I get so damn lucky…"

Her hips began to move counter to his and she grunted and whimpered. "More, baby…please…want everything…"

He held her breasts and pulled her back onto his cock and then snapped his hips back and thrust back it hard.

She gasped at the intense shock of sensation that speared through her body. She felt completely dominated, but she'd never felt freer.

He thrust and withdrew. "You like it baby." He panted out. "Want more?"

"Harder…more…I feel you so deep…so much." Her eyes were closed, face tense and her head hanging loose between her shoulders.

His hands gripped her ass and he pulled completely out, smiling at her whimper. "Hold on…trust me…" He watched a small quiver run the length of her body and then he pushed completely back in with a small shout.

Riely's head came up and she keened loudly. "Again…please…"

Dean pulled out, and then slammed home with a violent slap. He slammed into her again then he pulled her shoulders and stood her up. He pressed her breasts into the shower wall and continued to move into her. "Touch herself, Riely."

Her hand dropped immediately and she brushed her clit. She was close. She'd never felt anything near as intensely erotic as what Dean was doing to her. Magic, some kind of sexual magic, she was sure. She circled her clit and then on a whim she thrust two fingers inside herself. She could feel him moving in and out and the sensation made her tighten.

Dean snapped his hips hard, thrusting his entire length in and out. He followed her arm down between her legs, his fingers finding hers and he smiled. He teased her clit while she stroked herself. "Close baby…not gonna last…" He teased her clit, thrusting into her ass over and over.

She moaned and moved with him, needing it, so close…the pressure building. The wave built and grew. It hovered. She moved, "Dean…gonna come…please…"

"Shh…let go…don't hold….back…" He panted in her ear, increased the roll of his hand against her clit. "It'll be good…promise…"

Still she hovered.

He grunted. "Riely…I love you…"

It was his words. She gripped his arms and the wave crashed over her. It pulled her under and tumbled her. She surfaced, confused, every nerve raw and aching. Dean's cock still moved over the rawest of them. She panted against the intensity of it. Pleasure, so wonderful it was almost painful. Emotion overwhelmed her and she cried; sobbed against the wall of the shower. "Please…please…I love you, Dean, I fucking love you so much…need you…I'm sorry…I need you…" Her throat ached with emotion and then she felt Dean swell inside her, deeper than he'd ever been before.

He thrust deep and withdrew one last time. He thrust into her sweet, beautiful ass once more and then roared into the room. The sound bounced and echoed off the walls. He half collapsed on top of her, holding himself with his arms on the wall. He panted and struggled for breath. Not quite ready to separate them he stayed where he was. He brushed at the damp tendrils of hair that stuck to the side of her face and kissed her temple tenderly. "Shh, baby. You alright?"

Riely pressed her ass back toward him, they were still connected and the spell hadn't broken yet. She sniffed and nodded. "I just feel so close to you." She turned her head toward him, watched his eyes. "I don't want it to be over."

He cupped her cheek and wiped at the tears on her face, wiped at her nose with a small, tender smile on his lips. He nodded at her. "I love you." He bent and kissed her so tenderly that she started crying again. "Oh, baby, don't cry…shh." He added a kiss to her nose. "That was…amazing."

She almost felt silly crying, but she couldn't help it. The power in what she felt, both physically and emotionally was ferocious. It left her sated but wanting more. Another strong aftershock moved through her and she clenched around him, breaking into tears again when he slipped out of her. She turned and buried her face in his neck, wrapping herself around him and clinging desperately.

His arms were immediately around her. He was confused and a little amused. He liked this side of Riely, this side that needed him as desperately as he needed her. He felt her quake in his arms as she sobbed and he whispered soft words into her wet hair. He told her he loved her, needed her. He told her she could never leave him, she'd ruined him. He could no longer live without her.

He told her he was sorry for doubting her. He whispered in her ear that she was everything he could ever want in a woman and then some. He thanked her for giving up that last little piece to him. Thanked her for trusting him with it and, he reminded her how much he enjoyed it.

He kissed her face, her eyes and her mouth. He bit her lip, her ears and her neck. He left marks on her shoulders and chest. He told her how sexy she was, how hot she made him and he laughed and pressed his semi-hard erection against her belly, whispering that he was going to make love to her and give her everything he had to give.

She listened to every word. She savored them, treasured them. She let them heal small aches in her soul, little pieces of broken heart. She shook her head and laughed in that way that Dean found so damn sexy. She told him he'd just given her everything. Showed her just how powerful letting go could be.

He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him go, so, he moved them both into the almost too cold spray and he lathered them both up. Grabbed a washcloth and carefully washed between her legs, careful not to hurt her, sure she must be sore. Then he rinsed them both and wrapped her in a towel. He dried himself and her, then he picked her up and tucked her into his bed.

She fell back with a weary groan and a smile. "I feel almost too relaxed."

He shook his head and climbed in the other side. He lay on his back, hand tucked under his head and waited. He didn't wait long.

She slid to his side, settled her head in the curve of his shoulder and threw her leg over his, tucking it between the two of his. Then she stretched with a sigh. "I love you."

He pulled her tight against him. "I know, baby. I love you too."

She lifted his head to catch his eyes. "Thank you."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

"For making me let go, for pushing me to grow, for bringing me more pleasure than I ever dreamed possible." She shrugged. "I don't know, for making this fight worth it, and giving this war meaning." She pressed against his chest. "For showing me that it was worth everything I've gone through to get to you." She kissed him gently, "For reminding me that some things are worth fighting for." She swallowed and smiled. "You're worth fighting for."

Something caught in his chest and little twist brought the threat of tears to his eyes. It wasn't pain, it was similar to the way he felt for Sam when something bad happened to him; that sudden fear of what would be if he were gone. He shook his head and brushed his hand through her hair. He kissed her forehead and lay back. "Then you, you are more than worth fighting for, and that's something I'll never stop doing."

She snuggled down against Dean and closed her eyes. Content that he would keep her safe.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

She woke with a start and wiped at her bleary eyes . It was dark and a quick glance at the clock showed her she'd been asleep for a good three hours. Dean lay beside her. He was on his stomach, head turned to her and his arm possessively over her belly.

She was sure something woke her, but she wasn't sure what. She needed to use the bathroom so she inched from beneath Dean's arm. Her muscles were already sore and other places were tender. She smiled at the thought and in spite of it, she felt herself grow wet. She stood, moved toward the bathroom as she made a mental note to steep some black cohosh and St. John's wart tea later. She wondered if she had any comfrey and uva ursi left.

She rolled her head on her shoulders and then stretched, bending and letting her back pop.

The toilet flushed.

Shit…Sam. She looked around for something to wear, but all her clothes were in the bathroom and she didn't readily see her bag. She shrugged and stood beside the bathroom door. She didn't really care if she was naked, but Sam would.

Sam exited the bathroom and Riely ducked in behind him. He jumped at the motion, seeing only a blur. "What the hell?" His knife in hand, he pushed the bathroom door open in confusion.

Riely stood, back to the door, just now buttoning Dean's shirt closed. She turned and smiled. "All our clothes were in here…I had to pee…" She ruffled her hand through her hair, knowing it was sticking up at odd angles. It had been wet when they'd collapsed into bed.

"So you duck into the bathroom and scare me to death?" His voice was quiet as he slid the knife back into the sheath on his belt. He glanced toward Dean's bed, made sure he was still asleep.

She sighed. "I didn't realize you were back until I was up, naked and almost to the bathroom. I could have just stood there naked, figured this was my best option." She rolled the, too long, sleeves up to her wrists and then put her hands to her hips. She looked up at him gravely, and swayed to the side. "Seriously…Sam. Gotta pee."

He startled, "Oh..yeah." He went back into the room and pulled the door shut.

Ten minutes later, after she'd used the bathroom, pulled on the panties she found wrapped in her jeans and wet her hair, combing it into submission, she went back into the room.

Sam sat on the small couch. He'd lit a single candle and just sat, waiting.

She knew he was waiting for her. Waiting to hear her explanation. She smiled at the scent of Anise tea and the steam wafting from the two mugs on the table beside him. Sam always was a sucker for anything that reminded him of licorice. She moved to the couch and sat.

He pulled the mugs from the small table and handed one to her after she settled herself. "I steeped yours a little longer than the last time. There wasn't any honey, so it's sugar."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness then she met his eyes. The pain in them made her hurt. "Sam…I…"

He held up a hand, silencing her then he wrapped his two big hands around his mug and took a sip of the tea. "Let me talk first." He sipped again and then lowered the cup to his thigh. "Whatever there is between Adam and you," His eyes caught hers, "It's over." He stared into her face and he saw it. The small bit of guilt. He shook his head. "Never, again Riely."

She exhaled a shuddering breath, she knew Sam saw the truth. The truth she could hide from Dean, but never from Sam. "It was never what you think. We played, teased, flirted, but never anything else." She sighed, dropped her eyes to her mug, blew into it and then took a long sip as she gathered her thoughts. "Last week, though, nothing happened. What you saw," She looked up at him. "That really was all and I mean it when I say his tongue stayed in his mouth."

"You feel something for him?" Sam asked, not sure, he wanted the answer.

She smiled and shook her head. "Look. Adam's complicated, hell I don't even understand it half the time, but come on. If Kate Beckinsale was your, well your guardian angel, wouldn't you kinda have a crush? I'm not saying you'd ever do anything about it, but you'd feel it kick you in the gut every once in awhile." She shrugged. "That's Adam. He's always been there and he always will be there when I need him, he's saved my ass a hundred times over and he's hot. We've been through so much, there's a deep connection between us…So tell me, how is that not supposed to make me want him a little bit?"

She glanced up at his face. "Does that make sense, because it sounded better in my head?"

His chuckle was her answer. "Yeah, in some weird, Riely way it made sense." He swallowed more of his tea, watching her over the rim of his mug. "So, there has been opportunity and other than a little 'high school' touching nothing else happened between you?"

She nodded. "Exactly." She paused and thought for a second. "I love Dean. He is the only one I've ever been with. Nothing's going to change that." She waved her hand. "Adam's there…he's just Adam." She smiled and glanced to the bed, tears just touching her eyes. "But Dean…well," She turned back to Sam, just as a tear traced it's way down her cheek. Her voice was hoarse with emotion. "He's my everything, Sam…my everything."

Authors Note: Reviews are welcomes. Loved it? Hated it? Both of us would like to know.


End file.
